


To Save You

by Rexa



Series: Drabbletober [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Day 2 Elementary, Drabbletober, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 12:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12254688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexa/pseuds/Rexa
Summary: Demi Kei, Tobio bersedia menukarkan imbalan kepada dewa...





	To Save You

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! Belongs to Haruichi Furudate. I don't gain any profit from this fanwork but some fun.
> 
> Day 2 - Elementary. Ditulis untuk #drabbletober dan #NoTsukiNoLife
> 
> Happy reading~

Tobio berkutat dengan kitab rune di hadapannya dan merapalkan mantra. Dipejamkannya mata sembari berpegang penuh pada kerinduan yang mendalam di dasar hatinya. Orang yang ia sayangi sepenuh hati.

“Bulan. Bintang. Semesta alam. Tiga waktu melewati purnama, gagak terbang meninggalkan sarang. Matahari berkuasa atas siang, gemerlap cahaya mengatasi gelap. Wahai dewa cahaya, penuhilah panggilanku!”

Daerah tempat Tobio berdiri berpendar dengan cahaya terang menyilaukan. Di atas hectogram yang ia gambar di tanah muncullah sesosok yang menyerupai manusia yang berpakaian mewah lagi megah. Tobio serta merta sujud di hadapannya.

Mata sosok itu terbuka, aura tak tertandingi menguar. Jantung Tobio berdetak cepat.

“Manusia … apa yang kauinginkan hingga berani memanggilku kemari?”

Tenggorokan Tobio bak tercekat. Namun ia tetap berusaha untuk tenang dan menguasai dirinya. Terlepas dari betapa takjub ia menyaksikan sang dewa dari jarak sedekat ini. Begitu agung, begitu suci. Tobio menghatur sembah.

“Dewa … mohonkan kiranya dewa nan agung mau mendengarkan permintaan makhluk fana seperti hamba. Orang yang hamba sayangi terbelunggu dalam gua kegelapan. Tempat di mana sang dewi kematian berkuasa. Hamba menginginkannya kembali, sudilah Dewa meminjamkan kekuatan pada hamba untuk menjemputnya di sana.”

“Hm … orang yang kausayangi? Sejauh apa kau menyayanginya?”

Tobio menegakkan punggungnya. “Hamba … mo-mohonkan ampun atas kelancangan hamba memandang Dewa seperti ini, tapi … hamba sangat menyayanginya. Jika Dewa berkenan, akan kuberikan segala yang kupunya untuk mendapat belas kasihan Dewa.”

Sang dewa terkekeh. “Aku suka pada semangatmu anak muda. Berani berkorban heh? Aku menyukai matamu, jika aku memintanya darimu, apa yang akan kaulakukan?”

Sejenak Tobio merasa gentar. Pikiran mengenai bagaimana ia akan menolong Kei bila dewa meminta matanya terus membuatnya bimbang. Namun mengingat gua kegelapan tempat Kei ditawan merupakan tempat yang mustahil ditempuh tanpa kekuatan dewa (yang bahkan dewa manapun akan berpikir seribu kali sebelum memenuhi permintaan Tobio), maka Tobio memantapkan hatinya.

“Aku bersedia! Kuserahkan kedua penglihatanku sebagai ganti atas kemurahan Dewa.”

“Menarik sekali. Baiklah, manusia. Tutuplah matamu. Aku akan menemanimu menjemput orang kesayanganmu. Katakan padaku, siapa namanya.”  
Cahaya sang dewa menyelubungi tubuh Tobio. Tobio merasakan hangat dan ketentraman yang luar biasa. Ia tidak membuka matanya. Hatinya telah tetap.

“Kei, namanya Tsukishima Kei.”  


.

.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Terimakasih sudah mampir dan membaca. Rexa akhir-akhir ino suka sekali sama crackpair ♥♥♥♥♥  
> Semoga bisa menulis mereka lagi.
> 
> Sampai jumpa di fic selanjutnya.
> 
> Rexa, signing out~


End file.
